Love Drunk
by tdifreak55
Summary: What to sing so I don't eliminated. I started to think and remembered this one song I heard on the radio a couple of weeks ago. It matched our situation perfectly. I started strumming my guitar. I opened my mouth and started singing.


"I still can't believe you cheated on me with that piece of trash!" Courtney screeched at me.

"Well at least she can actually kiss instead of choke me with a fat tongue!"I yelled back, throwing my hands up in the air. Poor Gwen was just standing there not knowing what to do. Soon enough everyone came into the mess hall and watched the ongoing fight between my ex and me. Before her big mouth could open the "ding ding" of the song bell rang.

"Oh you have **got **to be kidding me!" We all yelled at our _wonderful_ host.

"Ok Duncan and Gwen are the only ones required to sing and Courtney has to watch." He flashed us that sadistic smile that we all grown to hate.

"This ought to be good." Courtney mumbled and sat down.

Chris handed me and microphone and guitar, then he gave Gwen a microphone.

"Actually I change my mind! Cody go play the drums for them!"

A couple of inters, Billy and Joseph, put down a drum set and Cody sat down.

"Ok start singing." Chris said.

What to sing so I don't eliminated. I started to think and remembered this one song I heard on the radio a couple of weeks ago. It matched our situation perfectly. I started strumming my guitar. I opened my mouth and started singing.

**_Top down in the summer sun. The day we met was like a hit and run, and I still taste it on my tongue._**

The day I met Courtney was like a hit and run, I didn't know what hit me! I swear I still taste that tongue on my mouth, and I hate it.

**_The sky was burning up like fireworks, you made me want you oh so bad it hurt._**

Courtney smiled and smirked at Gwen at that.

**_But, girl in case you haven't heard._**

Courtney frowned at this and now it was my turn to smirk.

**_I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung-over. Love you forever, forever is over._**

Courtney did a slight gasp and glared at me. Did I care? Heck no!

**_We used to kiss all night now it's just a bar fight._**

That is one hundred percent true. We used to kiss all night, but then all that love, or should I say lust, went away and all we did was fight.

"You're crazy!" She yelled at me. Ironic for this next verse.

**_So don't call me crazy say hello to goodbye._**

I waved goodbye to Courtney. Before I could sing the next verse a whispery angelic voice started to sing, it was Gwen.

_Cause just one thing would make him say, He used to be love drunk now he's hung-over. He'd love you forever._

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me

**_But now it's over._**

She smiled at me, I smiled back. I started singing again.

_Hot Sweat and blurry eyes we're spinning on a roller coaster ride the world stuck in black and white._

By the end of it we were just on a roller coaster, on and off with our so called relationship. Eventually the color of the relationship faded, and all that was left was black and white.

**_You drove me crazy every time we touched._**

That part was true. She did drive me crazy, sometimes in a good way and a bad way.

**_Now I used to be so broken that I can't get up._**

What? I had to change the lyrics just a little, because I did get back up. I found someone who actually saw past the piercings and mohawk.

**_Oh girl, you make me such a rush. I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over. Love you forever, forever is over._**

I did used to be love drunk for that beast, but not anymore.

**_We used to kiss all night now it's just a bar fight. So don't call me crazy say hello to goodbye._**

I waved goodbye at Courtney again and laughed. It feels good to be saying hello to goodbye. I waited to hear Gwen's quiet little voice start singing again, instead I got a louder, and even more angelic voice singing.

**_Cause just one thing would make him say. He used to be love drunk now he's hung-over. He'd love you forever._**

This time she came up and kissed me, I kissed back.

**_But now it's over. _**

She smirked at Courtney who is now sitting there, mouth hanging open and face beat red with anger. Now she through a pillow at Gwen and I. What the heck? She really is that childish.

**_All this time I wasted on you, all the bullshit you put me through._**

During our whole relationship there was a whole bunch of bullshit. A seventy-two paged contract, a list of forty-seven things to change about me, and not to mention the extreme jealousy!

**_I'm checking into rehab cause everything we had didn't mean a thing to you._**

I know what you're thinking, "You're over here trashing her it didn't mean anything to you apparently!" That's where you are wrong. In the beginning she did mean the world to me, but when she became the demon she is now, I didn't care for any of that.

**_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung-over. Love you forever._**

I pulled Gwen closer to my body

**_But now I'm sober._**

Gwen started to sing her heart out now.

**_He used to be love drunk but now he's hung-over. He'd love you forever but now forever is over._**

She smiled as she sung those lyrics, knowing that they were true.

**_We used to kiss all night now it's just a bar fight. So don't call me crazy say hello to goodbye._**

I waved goodbye again. This time Gwen waved goodbye to her too.

**_Cause just one thing would make him say. He used to be love drunk now he's hung-over. He'd love you forever but now it's over._**

Gwen and I intertwined our fingers on her microphone.

**_Na na na na na na na na na _**

**_Na na na na na na na na na _**

Gwen grabbed her microphone back and sang with all her might.

**_But now it's over_**

I grabbed my microphone and sang

**_Still taste it on my tongue_**

Gwen and I both sang.

**_But now it's over_**

I strummed the last note on the guitar and everyone, excluding Courtney clapped and cheered. Even Chris, Chef and everyone that hates us now!

"I am **so **suing the pants off of you Duncan Stephens and Gwen Jaclyn!" was her response.

Gwen and I's response was to flip her off and kiss.

"Ugh!" and she stormed off into some other part of the plane.

"I'm glad I got sober." I whispered and kissed Gwen again, how life is good now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Courtney bashing...but it all went with the song! hope you guys liked it! REVIEW :D<strong>


End file.
